1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a connector with projecting function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connector means an element and its associated accessory used for the electrical connection of electronic signals and a power source. For example, a connector has to be provided between a computer and its peripheral device such as a mouse, display, keyboard, printer or the like. On the other hand, the electrical connection of the respective modules in a device also relies on a connector. Thus, connectors have become important elements for electronic products.
With the advancement of science and technology, many new-generation electrical connectors are developed, such as USB, HDMI, Displayport, eSATA, and SATA. Among these electrical connectors, some of them are configured to reduce the number of transmission lines and increase the transmission efficiency. For example, when a traditional electrical connector is used to transmit audio and video signals, it needs at least three transmission lines. However, nowadays, only one HDMI transmission line is enough to transmit audio and video signals simultaneously. Alternatively, a multi-port electrical connector is proposed, in which several electrical sub-connectors with different functions are overlapped or combined with each other. Such a multi-port electrical connector allows different transmission lines to be inserted therein. In fact, the above-mentioned electrical connectors only aim to simplify the number of transmission lines, increase the transmission efficiency, and allow several transmission lines to be inserted therein.
However, the above-mentioned electrical connectors can only be used for the signal transmission. If the electrical connector has a further function in addition to the signal transmission, it would become a multiple-purpose electrical connector.